Lord Nibbler
Though discovered on the planet Vergon 6 by Leela, Fry and Bender shortly before its destruction, Nibbler is in fact a Nibblonian. He has existed since shortly before the dawn of time. History On December 31st, 1999, Nibbler was responsible for pushing Philip J. Fry into the Cryogenic tube, which brought him a millennium into the future so that he would be present to stop the Brain Spawn when they attacked Earth. He also made the prank call for I.C. Weiner. For the next thousand years, Nibbler was stationed on the planet Vergon 6 as Supreme Fuzzler, which was an ancient depository of Nibblonian fecal matter, also known as dark matter. When Hubert Fansworth's experiment with Dark matter caused all dark matter in the universe to become a fuel source DOOP miners drilled into the planet for the fuel causing it to hollow out, Nibbler was adopted by Turanga Leela when she came to rescue local wild life before the planet's destruction. She was unaware of his true nature. When the Brain Spawn surfaced to attack Earth, Nibbler helped bring about their defeat, but was careful to wipe the memory of the Planet Express crew, although he forgot to do the same after the events of Bender's Big Score. Nibbler spoke out passionately, but futilely, against the use of the Time Code when it was discovered on Fry's ass by the Nudist Alien Scammers. In the end he advises everyone to get out of the universe as that same universe splits open and the Anomaly appears in the sky. When Walt, Larry, and Igner infiltrate Planet Express to find the Anti-Backwards Crystal, they captured Nibbler and imprisoned him with the rest of the Nibblonian population in Mom's Dark Matter mine. His hellish imprisonment of being force-fed chickens and prune juice, and having his poop harvested was ended when dark matter was made unusable as a fuel, only to be utilized by the Professor's brilliant replacement for the starship fuel: Nibbler Power. Physical Appearance Nibbler is a biped, about a foot tall, with black fur, long arms, stubby legs, and a proportionally large head. He has two large eyes embedded in his skull and a small third eye on the end of a stalk that protrudes from the top of his head and only one nostril on his nose.. He has large fangs and a surprisingly wide mouth, making him capable of eating any creature regardless of its size. He excretes small but super-dense round pellets of dark matter, though he is light enough for humans to easily pick up. These traits are assumed to be standard for all Nibblonians. Nibbler produce high-pitched grunting and gurgling noises, apparently in a meaningless babble. This is in fact his native language. However, for the benefit of non-Nibblonians to whom he wishes to communicate, as well as the viewing audience, he can speak in coherent English, which he delivers in a deep, oratorical voice. Persona around Other Species ]] Upon adopting him, the lonely Leela quickly, and incorrectly, surmised that Nibbler was a defenseless, cute and stupid animal with an enormous appetite. Leela reinforced this opinion by dressing Nibbler in a baby's diaper and adorning him with a red cape. As a result some employees of Planet Express showered Nibbler with attention and affection, as if he were a baby. This occurs much to the anger of the attention-seeking Bender, who subsequently despises Nibbler and constantly seeks ways of having him killed or lost. True Persona It is later revealed that Nibbler, and his species the Nibblonians, are an ancient race of advanced beings who protect the universe from harm using an array of amazing and mysterious powers. This includes protecting Fry, who has a great destiny that must be fulfilled; Nibbler engineered his cryogenic suspension so he would be alive at the right time. Though this may seem to be a retcon, Nibbler's shadow is visible as Fry falls off his chair in the first episode and also in other versions of the same scene such as his third eye poking out of the trash and both his and Fry's shadow appearing when Fry falls off his chair in "The Why Of Fry". Behind the Scenes Despite the wide disparity in pitch and timbre, both Nibbler's monkey-like jabber and his regular speaking voice are provided by legendary voice actor Frank Welker. Appearances Episodes *"Space Pilot 3000" *"Love's Labours Lost in Space" *"A Fishful of Dollars" *"Hell is Other Robots" *"When Aliens Attack" *"I Second That Emotion" *"A Head in the Polls" *"Xmas Story" *"A Bicyclops Built for Two" *"The Deep South" *"Bender Gets Made" *"Anthology of Interest I" *"The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" *"Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" *"Jurassic Bark" *"Crimes of the Hot" *"The Why of Fry" *"The Sting" *"Obsoletely Fabulous" *"Rebirth" Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Games *Futurama: The Game Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:older then universe gamma